


No Handlebars

by ryki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryki/pseuds/ryki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can ride my bike with no handlebars~!” Sungyeol singsongs in English, making his boyfriend roll his eyes as they move along at a decent speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Handlebars

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kat and inspirited by [these scans](https://twitter.com/monodrama_/status/607426385259282432) by Monodrama!

“Yah, Lee Sungjong! Stop squirming.” Sungyeol grumbled as he tried to turn the handlebars to the right but nearly tipped over when Sungjong shifted.

Sungjong scoffed as he tried to get comfortable on the handlebars. “You try sitting up here. It hurts! Besides, this was all your idea anyways.” 

Sungyeol grumbled under his breath as he tried to move the bike forward.

It really was. Sungyeol had just gotten the new bike after crashing his old one into a tree due to carelessness. He had explained, excitedly, to Sungjong that he wanted to try doing something he saw in one of his dramas and Sungjong, being the good boyfriend that he was, was more than happy to entertain the thought. After a few half-hearted complaints and rolling his eyes at Sungyeol’s pleading tone and antics, he finally gave in. Though, he was already for the idea when Sungyeol suggested it.

But after getting around to actually doing it, Sungjong wasn’t so sure this was a good idea. The older male just kept running his mouth and complaining about every little thing. Even after he got situated on the handlebars, Sungyeol kept complaining. (“I can’t see!” “Stop moving!” “Don’t lean to the left!” “Ah, I’m going crazy!” “Just sit still.” “You’re sitting on my hand!” “Yah! Lee Sungjong!” “Why is your butt so squishy anyways?!”) It was honestly getting on his nerves but Sungjong just scoffed and adjusted himself to fit Sungyeol’s complaints. 

After thirty minutes of Sungyeol’s loud mouth and the metal bars digging into his butt, Sungjong finally had enough. He jumped off the handlebars without a warning, causing Sungyeol to shout in surprise and nearly topple over. He quickly turned around and started nudging the elder off. 

“Here, let me do it, you overgrown man-child.”

Sungyeol gave Sungjong an incredulous look -- _“I am not a man-child!”_ \-- that was quickly wiped off when Sungjong shot a exasperated glare at him. He gave the bike over to Sungjong after pouting. “I can do it,” Sungyeol still protested weakly, but moved to hop on the handlebars. He gave Sungjong an anxious look before pulling himself on the handlebars. “Ouch! Why is this so hard?!”

“Because it’s a handlebar,” Sungjong deadpanned, though the corners of his lips curled up in amusement. “And your butt is nonexistent so there’s no cushioning.” Sungyeol turned his upper body and smacked Sungjong in the shoulder, causing the younger to laugh.

“It’s not flat…. Okay, it _is_ flat but it’s not _that_ flat!” Sungyeol crossed his arms over his chest as he turned back around, only to let out a squeak and hold on to the handlebars for dear life because Sungjong started to move the bike forward. 

Sungjong inched the bike forward with his foot, trying to find balance and get used to the additional weight -- it was harder than it looked, he would admit -- but it didn’t take too long before he got the hang of it and started pedaling forward. Sungyeol lifted up his legs so his feet wouldn't drag on the ground and before he knew it, Sungjong was moving them along steadily, leaning from one side to another to see past Sungyeol’s body.

“See? It’s not that hard.”

Sungyeol scoffed.

  
  
 

“I can ride my bike with no handlebars~!” Sungyeol singsongs in English, making his boyfriend roll his eyes as they move along at a decent speed.

“Sorry to burst your bubble hyung, but you’re sitting _on_ the handlebars.”


End file.
